


I just want you home

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, We all thought of this don't lie to me, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Six years without any memory of her and the love she felt rushing through her bones was as strong as ever. She wanted to fall into her arms, to hold her tight and safe from all the evil in the world.





	I just want you home

As much as Carol loved flying, nothing could ever compare to Maria.  
Six years without any memory of her and the love she felt rushing through her bones was as strong as ever. She wanted to fall into her arms, to hold her tight and safe from all the evil in the world.  
  
Maria had never needed a protector and neither had Carol, but they took care of each other, reminding them with soft words and touches and kisses of the love and life they had. All the words which needed to be said had been said, and the holes in their chests slowly began to close.   
  
The evening sun gently threw its light onto the grass Carol was sitting on, one hand flat against the cool ground.  
  
"I'm sorry for disappearing."  
  
She was, though it hadn't even been her choice to leave. All the time they could have spent together, all the memories Maria and Monica made that lacked a very important part of their hearts.  
Monica smiled at her, all doe eyes and childish softness. Something inside of her melted.  
  
"You came back. That's what counts."  
  
The girl leaned against her without hesitation, without doubt, without the anger Carol expected her to feel, and a soundless tear escaped her eye. Burying her nose in Monica's hair, she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her daughter, murmuring the adorations and confessions of a mother.  
  
 _I'm sorry for forgetting you. I will always love you. Please, I just want you safe._  
  
Nothing was without hope and no one knew that better than a child who lost her mother just to get her back. And now, now Carol needed to leave. It was the last thing she wanted and after everything else was done, the thing that hurt the most. Knowing she would lose her family once more.  
  
A hand on her shoulder made her stiffen before she melted back into Maria's touch. Her love sat down next to them, moving her hand to Carol's cheek.  
  
"You won't lose us," she whispered, a promise she wouldn't be able to keep.  
The kiss felt real, oh so, _so_ real, and Carol took everything that was given to her with pain in her heart.   
  
Slowly, the warmth of the sun started to fade into a moonless night and the ground's cold seemed to eliminate even the heat in her body. Her eyes opened and the last whispers of her memory disappeared like mist in the rain.  
  
No love, no lips, no skin.  
  
No Monica, no Maria.   
  
They were gone, just like everyone else.   
  
Everything she has ever had was nothing more than ashes in the wind.  
  
Only her tears were real.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. With happiness comes pain and this is the pain.


End file.
